1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cable guards for archery bows and, more particularly, to a cable buss system for using with or as a cable guard for a compound archery bow.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Compound archery bows include a bowstring that includes, forms, or is otherwise connected to tension cables that are connected between opposing cams on upper and lower bow limbs. The bowstring and cables are desirably positioned at or proximate to the vertical centerline of the bow. When the cables and bowstring are aligned in or near the same vertical plane, an arrow released from the bowstring may contact the cables, thereby interfering with the flight of the arrow.
Cable guards are commonly used to prevent this interference by displacing or deflecting the cables a sufficient distance from the bowstring. Exemplary illustrations of cable guards are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2. The cable guard 20 is commonly connected at one end to the bow 22, and includes a rod-like element 24 that extends toward the cables 25 but at a laterally offset distance from the plane of the bowstring 26. To provide the offset positioning, the cable guard 20 can, for example, include a bend as shown in FIG. 1, or be attached to an outer side surface of the bow as shown in FIG. 2. A cable slide 28 can be used to connect the cables to the cable guard.
Cable guards exert a torque on the bow when the bowstring is drawn. The lateral deflection of the cables causes a twisting at the cams, resulting in left or right forces. These forces caused by the tension cables deflected against the cable guard, particularly when the bowstring is at full draw, can have a negative affect on the bow during use. There is a continuing need for a cable guard system that removes cables from an arrow flight path while minimizing torque forces on the bow.